Helspont
History Helspont: Prehistory - Present Before he became known as Helspont, this being was a renowned Daemonite Scientist known as Artus. He was born shortly after the Kheran Empire had resolved one of the last minor Daemonite slave revolts and Daemonites' disdain for the Kheran Empire was at an all-time high. Artus hated Kherans with a passion and when he was still young, the Daemonite people would be infected with a genetic bio-weapon known as Chrszy-RR which the Kherans had been contaminating the Daemonites' food and medicine with for years. Chrszy-RR was discovered to be a weaponized toxin based on the Kherans' own infertility defect, thus sterilizing most of the Daemonite host in one fell swoop. This would ultimately be the last straw for the Daemonites and though Artus wanted to join the fight, the wise Daemonite Lords commanded Artus to join other brilliant Daemonite scientists in efforts to find a cure for the Kheran plague. Far from the front lines, Artus found a possible cure on the planet Earth. His research had revealed that Earth was a planet that the Kheran had seeded with their own genetic material millions of years prior only for the Kheran Empire to forget about their Earthly experiment. Artus traveled to Earth and found that its native remaining sapient species, humans, had a genome that evolved to remove the Kheran restriction on their fertility. Furthermore, the humans were a weak and easily conquered race and in very small numbers had a latent 'meta-gene' which Artus believed could be the key to curing the Daemonites by way of selective breeding of Daemonite possessed humans with this gene, it may be possible to make Daemonite offspring who lacked the Kheran curse of Chrszy-RR. Artus left Earth and attempted to return with contingent of key Daemonite leaders to demonstrate his plan. However, Artus' plan was intercepted by a Kheran commando unit and Artus, the Daemonite Lords, and their armed escorts were hijacked and course set to take the fleet to Krypton where it was likely Artus and the other Daemonites would be imprisoned in the notorious Phantom Zone. As the fleet passed Earth en route to Krypton, Artus led a revolt against the Kherans. Artus himself sabotaged the engine room of the mother ship and sent it spiraling toward Earth. On impact, Artus was nearly destroyed by a series of explosions in the engine room, leaving him crippled. However, regarded as a hero by his people, Artus was taken away from the debris and kept from death's door. Some time later, Daemonites would find another alien on Earth, an Acurian, who had come to investigate the crashed fleet. The Daemonites captured the alien and brought him to Artus where his body was stripped of its identity and made an empty shell for Artus to possess. Joining his body with that of the Acurian in a life-saving ritual, Artus ceased to be and became reborn as an immensely powerful being called Helspont. As Helspont, this new Daemonite Lord took control of Earth's Daemonites and began to exercise his agenda, first by hunting down the Kheran survivors and then by planting agents in key positions.Oracle Files: Helspont Threat Assessment Resources * Daemonite Potent Psionic Abilities * Constant Extradimensional Presence * Daemonite Hive Mind Control * Acurian Strength & Resilience * Acurian Immortality & Regeneration * Acurian Energy Manipulation * Thousands of Years of Experience * Supreme Commander of Earth's Daemonites * Master Scholar of Genetic Manipulation Trivia and Notes Missing Data Links and References * Appearances of Helspont * Character Gallery: Helspont Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Immortality Category:No Eyes Category:Bald Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Telepathy Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Possession Category:Mind Control Category:27th Reality